The pen of doom
by InvaderMeteline
Summary: Zim and Skoodge are bored one day, but what happens when skoodge brings up an item that has proven to make zim insane since the academy? TOTAL CHAOS! AND A SURPRISE AT THE END! warning: RANDOMNESS MAY ACCER . READ IF YOU DARE! uhmm... yeah.. *flys away on a rainbo pony of doom, shooting people with rainbo lazers and corn.*


The Pen… OF DOOM!

Skoodge sat in the bowels of Zim's underground base having nothing to do, he proceeded to bend and flip a paper clip with his gloved hands, while watching Gir play with a butterfly that had some how wandered its way into the base.

Zim was sitting in his computer chair, gingerly sipping at a poop cola, and, as crazy as it seems, was reading a book, but it was totally to gain information for the mission…maybe…

Then, all of a sudden, a loud *SNAP!* penetrated threw the silence, Zim's antenna flew up and he snapped his head over to look at the source of the sound.

Skoodge sat on one of the operation tables, holding a piece of his paperclip in each hand, with a surprised look, with his antenna flat against his head. He gave a nervous smile and a chuckle. Zim just glared and turned his attention back to his book, Gir stuck his tong out like a moron and made a high pitched giggle when the butterfly landed on his face where his nose would be.

Skoodge deflated, and sat back against the wall pouting, miffed because his only source of entertainment was now ruined. He made a mischievous grin and perked his antenna up just slightly, digging threw the pocket of his pink pants, and pulled out a silver pen.

Zim was reading the last few word of the chapter when, *CLICK!* his head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror, clutching his book like a lifeline.

His head slowly turned to Skoodge, who held that INFURIOR pen, and his eyes narrowed just slightly, (NOT AGAIN!) he thought in horror, groaning.

Skoodge continued clicking his pen, and giggled lightly. "Skoodge, please stop."

Zim said, irritated greatly. Skoodge just kept clicking, oblivious to the dark era coming from Zim, like streams as he narrowed his eyes threateningly, If looks could kill.

Skoodge turned his head feeling a burning sensation in the side of his head, weird. (wonder what it was from? :3) He smiled evilly, and Zims eye began twitching. (THAT'S NEVER GOOD!) "Why must you click that infernal pen!"

Skoodge giggled again, "because its fun to irritate you!" happy he finally found something to keep him from dieing of boredom.

Zim snapped his book closed letting out what sounded like, "NYEAAAAHAAA!" while waving his arms around and stormed down the hall to his chambers.

Zim took a small nap and scanning his closet for another book. Finding nothing, he slumped, and walked out of his room. "Stupid, INFURIOR closet…."

He stopped in mid step leaning back to get a better look of the scene.

Skoodge stood fuming, and growling at the snack machine. (Wait, when did I get a snack machine? Oh well, I hope they have Snickers!) Skoodge shook the machine, letting out a roar. He kicked it, and proceeded to hop on one foot, cradling the other in his hands with clenched teeth.

Zim covered his mouth giggling and trying to keep himself from dieing of laughter. He stopped and looked down when he heard a small click. AND THERE IT WAS! THERE IT WAS! It was that stupid pen! His eye twitched and he swooped down low, crossing the room and picking up the pen at the same time pocketing it. "You need help?" he said, still giggling.

Skoodge jumped in surprise and spun around. "Uhh, yeah… he." Skoodge looked down clearly embarrassed, as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Zim looked at the machine skeptically and lightly shook it. When nothing happened he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'll be right back." he said, leaving Skoodge looking at him with a raised "Eyebrow".

Skoodge heard some banging and what sounded like a drill, and a cat being hit with a shovel coming from Zim's room. He Heard a scream and looked at the door across the hall. But right when he walked over and stuck his door on the handle, it flew open.

Skoodge's eyes became as wide as diner plates as he took in all that he saw.

Zim stood there in a lab coat and goggles with a chainsaw looking thing with flames on it. Zim ripped the cord and the machine made a roaring sound as Zim laughed like a made man. Zim walked in a leaned back formation trying to maintain his balance and held it high above his had ready to bring it down on the snack machine, witch you could almost hear screaming for mercy.

He then turned it off and threw it over his head hitting some poor experiment victim in the face making a shrill scream. He walked over to it and round-house kicked it. About two seconds later, a Fun Dip popped out and onto the floor and marched out leaving a dumbfounded Skoodge behind.

The Next day, was almost the same as the last… Skoodge played with a pencil in two fingers, and Zim sat at his desk, doing Homework stupid skool teacher. Zim hummed one note, trying to figure out the answer to his next question when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. His hand shot up, groping for the source. "OW! HEY?" he spun around facing a wide eyed skoodge who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…" he chuckled but Zim just glared and his eye started twitching before he spun back around, continuing his work. " HI Zim." Zims stomach flipped and he jumped at the scary female voice. "AHH!" Seriously, where did she come from? I wrote this and I don't even know… he then fell back in his chair making and "OOF" and stared up at a squinting purple female.

"You know, you really need to start wearing a little bell or something Gaz… Why are you even in my lab, Earth-filth?" Zim said sitting up and flipping his chair back up in its original position by the desk and sat back down facing her.

"Dib is on his way over and it just saves time to come here early then walking from home and back just to get my stupid brother." She said trying not too laugh at hhis fall, and comment, so was skoodge…

Zim heard a ding, sort of resembling a kitchen timer, and a beam of light shot from the ceiling as an Irken post man descended from it , carrying a small box and Clip board. "Uhh, box for, skoodge?" He said raising and invisible eyebrow.

"THAT'S ME!" skoodge said happily, jumping over the table, but getting his foot caught on the ledge and hit his face on the floor.

Zim and Gaz tried to stop from giggling. "Sign here please, the postman said, unfazed. "Sffure, wom secp." Skoodge said, his voice muffled by the floor.

Zim's giggling halted and his eyes widened as big as sausers and his eye twitched, his antenna flew up and a loud click filled the room. (B-BUT I DESTROYED IT!) He thought to himself, looking at skoodge, still lying on his face, holding, THAT PEN!

Zim lost it and started freaking out, looking a bit crazed. "W-WHAT THE HELL? I DESTROYED THAT INFERNAL PEN! WHY IS IT STILL HERE?" Zim screamed.

"OH I found mine broken, so I got a new one, Wait, YOU broke it!" Skoodge yelled back as Zim nodded, eye twitching immensely. "WTF? WHY?" Skoodge yelled, a little miffed.

" WHY? WHY? BECAUSE! ALL YOU EVER DO WITH IT IS CLICK IT! CLICK , CLICKEDY CLICK CLICK, CLICK! IM GOING TO CLICK YOU!"

Zim screamed. Skoodge looked baffled, greatly scared, he wouldn't really, would he? Zim launched for skoodge, and tackled him to the ground. Fighting with him for the pen. Dib dropped from the ceiling, fully geared in his spy suit, but when no one turned, he reached in his pocket for his camera but was cut off by Zim. "DIB! I SWEAR IF YOU PULL OUT THAT CAMERA, I WILL SEND YOU INTO A NGHTMARE HELL WORLD, MADE SPECIFICLLY FOR YOUR INSANITY!" Zim raged, still fighting for that pen.

Dibs eyes widened in horror, HED BEEN DETECTED! So he just stood and watched it all blow over, seeing the crazed look in Zim's eyes. He calmly walked over to them , and nodded to Gaz. She walked over to them to and pulled skoodge away from Zim as Dib Grabbed Zim By the shoulders, pulling hi away also. Zim panted, still looking a little crazed, and spotted the pen, launching from Dib, well, attempting to anyway. Dib held him back with a form grip and slipped a strait jacket over Zim, Buckling it. Zim still struggled. "Come on Johnny, The voices you see aren't really there! FIGHT IT!" Dib said mockingly.

"Zim glared at Skoodge menacingly as dib dragged him to his chambers.

Skoodge did a tuck and roll, scooping up the pen and the box, ripping from Gaz's grip. "Uh sir, the papers?" the postman reminded him, who stood there the whole time, not even making a sound. "That'll have to wait, I must find a place to hide this!" he said holding up the pen and running off somewhere to do, who knows what with that pen.

THE END!

HA, HA! GOTCHA!

The computer room was empty and silent, with nothing but a single leek in the drain pipe making a drip, drip noise.

Then … The room burst with music, Playing the song, "Im'a Korean!" Throughout the room as Everybody started dancing on screen.

"RING RING RING RING RING RING, BANNANA PHONE!" The musice boomed.

Gir danced on screen ,clad in his dog suit, doing to moon walk, and continued to dance like he did at raves. In "THE ATTACK OF THE SAUSCER MORONS"

"I TALK LIKE CHING CHANG CHONG, WHY DO YOU DROP ON ME SO MUCH NAPALM, IVE BEEN TRAINED TO KILL, WITH MY TIA KWAN DOE, AND MY WHOLE CONTENENT IS A DRY CLEANING STORE, B-B-B-BONZI!" The music sang as Gaz, danced in followed by Dib and Zim doing the tango ans their entrance. Dib dipped Zim and they split as Dib started to do the moon walk, and Zim started to Break dance in the middle of the floor.

"When I play polker, I just throw all my chips in, Hello, im yellow! That's right HOMER SIMPSON! "

Skoodge rolled in with a summersault and started doing the robot, as the postman did the worm across the screen behind everybody. Gaz started dancing like she did in the elevator with Gir. A hobo danced on screen, doing the hoola, in a hawiian skirt and coconut bra with a cob of corn in his mouth.

"I ROLL THE WORLD UP IN A BALL LIKE KATAMARI, IF I BOMB YOUR CRIB, YEP, SORRY. IM A NINJA WORRIOR! I WENT TO HARVORD! I BOMBED PEAL HARBOR! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW THAT I'M POWEREFULL! "

Zim was doing a head spin and Dib was doing an Irish jig while skoodge was Pop dancing. The post man was doing the octopus in the background while Gaz and Gir's dancing stayed the same. The transmission screen flickered on and the tallest appeared with blank expressions. They looked at everyone dancing and they shrugged, and started dancing too.

"EVERYONE! TO THE FLOOR! WE ALL GONNA DIE-I-I-I! PUT YOUR HEAD BETWEEN YOUR LEGS, AND SAY KO-NI-CHI-WA-WA-WA-WA!

"DEATH TO ALL F #$ THE WORLD! CAUSE I LIKE TUPAC! NOW THE WORLD MUST STOP, BECAUSE OF MY SMALL CLOCK!"

The people behind red and purple started dancing along.

Behind everybody in the lab, Squid man came in doing the worm in place.

Zim and Dim started doing the tango again, Zim playing the lady and Dib the Spanish dude with the mustache.

"ONE DAY, YOU'LL SAY, WHY IS EVERY ONE DEAD? WHY DIDN'T WE DO WHAT KIM JONG IL SAID? NOW WE ALL ARE SLAVES, MONKEYS NUR THIS PLACE! ITS PLANET OF THE APES! Oh, ok! IM A KOREAN!

IM NOT GONNA BEEF WITH SUGE KNIGHT, BECAUSE I THINL THAT IF HE HEARD MY~ TUPAC PARODY, HE'D FIND ME AND SA THAT I'M STEALING!

Hurry! Take a picture of me dangling from the balcony!" the music sang.

Zim and dib seemed to have serious faces as they continued with there tango.

Gaz started doing the robot, and Gir started to dance like gaz had just did. The tallest started to do the waltz and Skoodge started to do the dishwasher.

"And I like my Chinese food cooked right! And I don't like Japanese or the Thai!

I would like to see the whole world die, CAUSE IM A KOREAN! HOOO, HOOO!"

The song ended and everybody stopped dancing and walked off stage, and the tallest signed off, forgetting what they singed on for.

And there in the middle off the lab, Dib and Zim were still doing the tango. Dib dipped Zim and they continued . Zim jumped into Dibs arms, wraping his arms around Dib's neck as they finished.

Zim crawled on dibs back in a piggyback and pointed to where everybody had walked off shouting, "HIGH HO SILVA! , AWAY!" As dib ran, carrying Zim like a pack mule making a high pitched noise when Zim Dug his nails into his shoulders.

THE END!

OR IS IT!

READ AND REVIEW!1 *Dose the moon walk across the lab while munching on a corn cob*


End file.
